


you and the colour pink

by o2prism



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Longing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o2prism/pseuds/o2prism
Summary: In Sooyoung's bedroom, with the pink flowery wallpaper as her witness, Yerim yearned.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	you and the colour pink

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hayley Kiyoko - Sleepover

Yerim had come to associate the pink flowery wallpaper with warmth. And warmth was what she felt when she looked at Sooyoung. Like her body was engulfed in flames, the fire burning her from inside out. All-consuming. It didn't hurt, she welcomed the blaze with open arms, it was like an old friend. In Sooyoung's bedroom, with the pink flowery wallpaper as her witness, Yerim yearned.

The lampshade on the nightstand cast a pink hue against the wall. All Yerim could see was pink. Pink walls, pink bed, pink pillows, pink lips. Those pinks lips that haunted her in her sleep; They were on her mind when she was awake. Pink lips stretched in a wide smile. Pink lips mouthing the words of a song. Pink lips calling out her name. Pink lips pressed against her cheek. Yerim had a love-hate relationship with the colour pink.

A stuffed bear was sitting against the pillows, it's beady eyes staring back at Yerim. It was brown, but it had a pink bow wrapped around its neck. Yerim could swear it once had been blue. The bear takes her back to that day. Sooyoung had been wearing the prettiest summer dress; pink with white daisies scattered all over. Yerim had begrudgingly helped her pick out the outfit - Sooyoung was going on a date. The eldest had been prancing around her bedroom, throwing different clothing items at Yerim's stiff figure. It was in times like these that Yerim hated best friend duties. And she almost didn't feel bad when Sooyoung's date cancelled. So to appease her own consciousness, and to cheer up her best friend, Yerim had taken her to the fair. When Yerim had presented the bear to her, offering it as a seemingly innocent token of friendship, the long-haired girl had smiled so brightly it could rival the sun. Sooyoung had hugged the plushie close to her and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on Yerim's flushed cheek.

They had walked around aimlessly, lost inside their own bubble of laughter and sugary food. Ice cream had stained Sooyoung's rosy lips, and Yerim had unabashedly stared as her pink tongue licked the creamy remains. Sooyoung's pretty summer dress had swayed in the wind as she walked without a care in the world, completely unaware of Yerim's inner struggles. Blissfully ignorant. Maybe if Yerim had surrendered herself to that same blissful ignorance, she could almost pretend they were on a date of their own.

"You're spacing out a lot today." Sooyoung giggled, the sound painfully close. 

"I was just thinking. Don't worry."

"You know I always worry. It's what best friends do." The word _friend_ felt more like a stab to the chest than a term of endearment. Luckily for Yerim, she could deal with open wounds.

They sat on Sooyoung's bed, facing each other. A song was playing on Yerim's phone. The soft melody carried throughout the room, the notes floating in the air, dissipating when they collided with the walls. A sense of calm washed over them. Sooyoung was painting her nails, her delicate hand holding Yerim's to keep her still. The youngest of the two didn't particularly like to have her nails painted, but for Sooyoung, she held still, breath stuck in her throat, while the tall girl carefully applied sparkly pink polish on her nails. Some might say Yerim was too complacent, too giving, but all she did for Sooyoung was out of selfishness. While Sooyoung was occupied with her nails, Yerim could openly stare. The raven-haired girl was humming, her plump lips pursing in concentration. She had on lip gloss, the one that made her soft lips look shimmery. Yerim had gotten it for her on her last birthday. The elated look on Sooyoung's face when she opened her gift made all the money spent worth it. Sooyoung was always a worthy investment.

Her choice would always be Sooyoung. It had been this way since they were kids. The first time it had happened, they were 8. Sooyoung had wanted to play on the swings, while their other friend wanted to play on the sandbox. They had turned to Yerim with their big eyes, expecting her to serve as a tie-breaker. And little Yerim didn't even have to think twice. She would always pick Sooyoung. Later on, as Sooyoung took her turn on the swings, laughing loudly as she went higher and higher, Yerim felt a laugh of her own leave her lips. Sooyoung's joy was her joy - and she didn't know what that meant at the time. 

Sooyoung had jumped off the swings, still giggling, and she had taken Yerim's smaller hand in hers and squeezed, _Where do you want to play next, Yeri-ah?_ And when Yerim had shrugged, Sooyoung had given her the signature pout and grumbled, _We can't always do what I want, silly. Now it's your turn to pick._ No one had ever asked Yerim what _she_ wanted. Being the youngest, everyone else expected her to just follow along with what they said.

_I want to play hopscotch._ Sooyoung had smiled at her, a missing tooth making her perfect smile a little imperfect, and had dragged her across the playground. Sooyoung always kept a tight grip on Yerim, never letting her go. And the thought of letting go of Sooyoung's hand left a funny feeling in Yerim's stomach. She would never let go.

Looking back, Yerim supposed it was always meant to be like that.

A cold breeze on the tips of her fingers took her back to the present. The past was Yerim's safe haven. All the memories she had with Sooyoung seemed to be ten times sweeter than the present. The  _ now _ didn't seem as delightful. Sooyoung was blowing softly on her nails, trying to speed up the drying process.

"The right hand is done. What do you think?" 

"I like it."

Sooyoung chuckled, amusement swimming in her eyes, "You didn't even look, silly."

Yerim didn't need a mirror to know a besotted smile had taken over her face. "I like everything you do."

"I know you do."

A bubble of fear lodged itself in her throat, making it hard to breathe. "W-What?"

"Oh, my dearest Yerim. You're not very good at hiding it."

Yerim used to have nightmares about this moment. The moment when Sooyoung finally took notice of the way her hungry eyes followed her every move. Funnily enough, Yerim felt a sick sense of peace wash over her. No more pretending - the cards were on the table. She squeezed her eyes shut; looking at Sooyoung would make it all real. Yerim felt the heat on her skin. The flames were closing in on her. So much warmth - it felt suffocating. Warm hands cupped her cheeks, bringing her forward. She felt a breath on her lips, prompting her to open her eyes. It was time to face the inferno head-on.

Sooyoung was looking at her, an indescribable emotion taking over her gaze. She moved closer, hands never leaving Yerim's jaw. Her plump lips rested on the other girl's. She stilled, applying no pressure. It was an open invitation.  _ Come and get it _ , her eyes screamed. Only a fool would say no. Yerim surged forward.

Sooyoung's lips were as soft as she had imagined; Yerim's were contrastingly chapped. She allowed herself one chaste kiss, pulling back to question Sooyoung. But it seemed Sooyoung didn't feel like talking, pulling her back in by the nape. She felt like she was being devoured, Sooyoung kept taking and taking, not giving her room to escape, and only a fool would try to run away. Yerim could never say no to Sooyoung. Especially when she wanted the same thing. Sooyoung's lip gloss and their saliva provided a smooth glide, their lips moving against one another at a frenzied pace.

Sooyoung pulled back, only to push Yerim onto the bed, settling on top of her. Shaky hands rested on Sooyoung's hips, keeping her in place. The weight grounded Yerim, making sure she didn't float away, the heady pleasure threatening to take over. Pink lips met hers once again. It seemed they didn't want to leave, making a home for themselves against Yerim's.

Eventually, they had to pull back, their lungs screaming for oxygen. Sooyoung nosed at her neck, inhaling Yerim's strawberry scent. "Touch me. Don't be afraid," she whispered into her skin. Yerim's hands moved on their own accord, leaving their home on Sooyoung's hips to her back, stroking the skin over her shirt. Soft lips mouthed at her neck, making her shiver. The little kisses encouraged her to continue the journey. Her open palms travelled down Sooyoung's back, making her shiver, and she felt the other's lips migrate from her neck to her cheekbones. In a courageous move, Yerim moved her hands again, settling them on Sooyoung's behind, cupping it. The raven-haired girl giggled, kissing her on the nose, "Getting brave aren't we?"

"You're not complaining." It seemed she had finally found her voice.

"I'm not," she pushed her butt into Yerim's hands, "I like it a lot. I like  _ you _ a lot."

"You know how I feel." She couldn't say the words out loud.

Saying it out loud would make it real. It would no longer be an abstract thought. If she didn't voice her infatuation, she could still pretend it wasn't that serious. She could still pretend Sooyoung wasn't the first thing on her mind when she woke up. She could pretend the word 'friend' was just another word; one that didn't felt like a stab. She could pretend pink was just another colour; not one that felt like fire. She could stay safely on the edge of the cliff, not throwing herself headfirst into the dark abyss.

"Say it," Sooyoung was staring directly at her; dark eyes clouded with mischief. "C'mon, Yerim. Say it."

Yerim remained silent; A hard thing to do as Sooyoung huffed and went back to kissing her neck, this time more enthusiastically. Her lips traced a path from Yerim's neck, to her jaw, and back to where they belonged. Yerim kissed back just as fervently, rejoicing in the way being so close to Sooyoung made her feel. 

"Yerim. Say it."

"I can't. " Her lips refused to form the words she had locked deep inside her chest. She wasn't ready to break the glass casing.

Sooyoung pulled back. Pink lips were puffy, lip gloss smeared all over her mouth. She looked absolutely wrecked. "Maybe you need a little encouragement." Sooyoung's sat up, straddling her waist. She was like a mural on the ceiling of a chapel. A fresco that was too high up to reach, too far away, even though she felt Sooyoung's warmth on her own skin.  In one swift motion, Sooyoung's shirt was gone, revealing a pink lacy brassiere. Yerim's mouth felt like cotton, and so did her lungs. Sooyoung smiled, that soft smile she reserved for Yerim, and she took her right hand and placed it on her chest, over her heart. It beat at a steady pace, no faster than it normally would.

" Do you feel that?"

Yerim nodded.

"Do you know why it's so steady?"

Yerim shook her head. All words seemed to have left her.

"Because I'm sure of this. I'm sure of you."

Life was uncertain. That was the only thing Yerim was certain of. Of that and of what she felt for the raven-haired beauty. The warmth that came with loving Sooyoung was a constant presence in her life. It kept her warm in the icy winters when Sooyoung left to visit her grandfathers up north; As long as she loved Sooyoung she would be okay.

"I love you." She felt her lips move at their own accord. Her body giving in. It was time to let go.

Sooyoung smiled, and it was magnificent. She looked so gorgeous. With her messy hair, courtesy of Yerim's wandering hands. A mess of shimmery lip gloss their heated liplock left behind; no shirt, bare for Yerim's eyes only.

She was fire herself.

"And I love you, my dearest Yerim."

Flames crackled all around them, the heat threatening to burn Yerim's skin off. But she didn't care as she gazed up at Sooyoung. The inferno was closing in on her, the temperature unbearable, making it hard to breathe. But she couldn't bring herself to care; all she could do was smile. Sooyoung smiled back, eyes dazed over. The flames engulfed their bodies completely. All Yerim could see was a vibrant shade of rosy pink - Sooyoung's favourite colour.

_ Yerim _

Someone was calling out to her. She didn't care to listen.

_ Yerim _

A pink inferno had taken over her.

_ Yerim _

It was consuming her

"Yerim, are you listening?"

She was falling, Sooyoung's arms no longer around her.

With a snap of Sooyoung's fingers, it all faded away. Yerim was met with the other's concerned gaze. A question dangled off the other's pouty lips. The lip gloss still intact.

"Sorry. Spaced out."

"You seem to have a lot on your mind." Yerim hated the soft voice Sooyoung used on her. It made her feel small - way too small to handle the flames.

"Yeah, just stressed about school." 

_My head is brimming with thoughts of you; it's the only thing I can think about. My brain has stopped working. It keeps my heart beating and my lungs working, it makes sure I can control my limbs. But it seems that lately, all that has taken the backseat and that all that I know is you. You and the colour pink._

"Let's put on a movie, to help you relax. We can watch your favourite." Yerim felt like she was eight again, getting to pick hopscotch at the playground. 

In Sooyoung's bedroom, with the pink flowery wallpaper as her witness, Yerim ached.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
